


Justine's Justice

by canufeelthemagictonight



Series: They Save Themselves [1]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death Fix, Drabble, Escape the Night Spoilers, Fights, Fix-It, Gen, Happy Ending, Justine lives, One Shot, Stabbing, Violence, Wordcount: 500-1.000, minor Justine & Tana friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/pseuds/canufeelthemagictonight
Summary: Dust coats her hands, ruins her jacket, and even messes up her hair, but the fire in her blue eyes indicates that she couldn't possibly care less.Suppose Justinewonthat final, desperate fight?An Escape the Night AU.





	Justine's Justice

**Author's Note:**

> Now that I'm finally back from VidCon, I thought I'd write a lil something to make me feel better about Justine's demise. Here you go! Enjoy!

Tana's voice is a defeated whimper. "Mummy," she cries, "I just wanna go home."

This is, apparently, all that it takes to prompt the Pharaoh to fix his undead gaze on Justine, who immediately (and understandably) freaks out. "No! No!" The little color that was left on her face drains from it. She shrieks, then runs in a futile search for safety...or so Tana thinks, at first.

(It's a reasonable assumption. After all, since when has there been a way to cheat death when it comes for you? Even Justine herself has tried and failed before...)

But much to the Pin-Up Girl's pleasant surprise, the Adventurer manages to get her hands on a small knife with an especially sharp blade, not unlike the one an actual Adventurer might take into the dense jungles of Africa. After arming herself, Justine charges at the Pharaoh like a wildfire blazing through a forest, the word "Die!" bursting like a firecracker from her lips.

(This is unprecedented.)

"Yes! Yes!" Tana, ever the loyal friend, cheers Justine on. "Stab him! Stab him!"

And stab him Justine does. She sticks her knife between the Pharaoh's ribs at first, but what that proves to have no effect, she turns her attention to his head. The next thing Tana knows, the fearsome mummy has a blade sticking out of his eye. He roars in pain and makes a grab for Justine's neck. She dodges his attack, wrenches her knife out of his head, and stabs him again, this time in the neck.

"Justine!" shrieks Tana.

 _"Die,"_ growls Justine.

The Pharaoh collapses. Justine, undeterred, keeps stabbing. Dust coats her hands, ruins her jacket, and even messes up her hair, but the fire in her blue eyes indicates that she couldn't possibly care less.

Finally, after what seems like an hour but what's actually five minutes, the Pharaoh lets out one last groan and expires. Then, and only then, does Justine fall to her knees, absentmindedly shove her hair out of her face, take a deep breath, and let out a sob.

"Justine?" Tana nervously approaches her fellow blonde. "Justine, are you okay?"

Justine makes no effort to hide the tears running down her cheeks, but she allows Tana to tug her back to her feet.

"You did it," says Tana. "You killed him. It's over."

"Tana, the key," sniffles Justine, pointing to the open compartment.

Tana reluctantly lets go of Justine and goes to get the first jeweled key. Once she's got that, she returns to Justine, who's still trembling with a combination of disbelief and relief, and gently tugs her away from the scene of the fight. "Come on." Her voice is like a soft blanket. "Let's get out of here."

Mortimer leads the girls back to the lounge, where they are greeted by raucous shouts of happy surprise from the other guests. Joey is louder than all of them. "You're both back! You're alive! _How?"_

"It was Justine." Tana pulls Justine's arm up in the air in a victorious pose. "She killed the Pharaoh and saved herself."

Justine smiles at her friends.

Gabbie's mouth drops open. "Oh, _wow,_ Adventurer! Queen of cheating death!"

"Did you get the key?" asks Bretman.

Tana nods. "Sure did." She puts it in its place, and for once, all is right in Purgatory.

**Author's Note:**

> Look, a girl can dream, okay?


End file.
